


Polo

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Challenge Response, Children, Community: 1-million-words, First Day of School, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ has to take care of Tempe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW daily word prompt, "love"
> 
>  
> 
> _Brennan: You know that game, Marco Polo? I'd be sitting in class, and I'd hear out the window, "Marco!" It'd be Russ, checking in on me and letting everyone know that I was his little sister._  
>  _Angela: Did you "Polo"?_  
>  _Brennan: Yeah, sometimes it'd be the only word I said all day. "Polo."_

When Tempe was five, ready to go to Kindergarden, Russ was starting fifth grade. On the first day of school, while their mom was fussing over Tempe, dad pulled Russ aside. His mind instantly flashed back to the day three years ago when he had gotten his new name.

"Russ, I want you to look out for Tempe, okay?" their dad said, meeting Russ's eyes seriously. "You're the only one at that school that she can count on, and it's your job to take care of her. Understand?"

"I understand," Russ said, just as seriously.

His dad considered him for another long minute before nodding and patting him on the head. "Good boy."

When they got to school, Russ headed towards the kindergarten wing. A few steps along, Tempe's small hand slipped into his own. The closer they got to her classroom, the tighter her grip became on his hand. Finally, Russ stopped, turning and kneeling to face Tempe.

He wasn't sure what to say - words had never been his strong point - so he went with the first thing that came into his head. "I know you're scared, Tempe, but I'm here."

"You'll be with me?" she asked.

Russ squirmed. He didn't want to lie to her, but his sister looked so scared. "I can't be in class with you," he finally said. "I've got my own class to go to."

Tempe looked like she was about to cry, and Russ frantically searched for something - anything - he could say. Suddenly an idea occurred to him. "Do you remember last summer, when we went to grandma and grandpa's house?"

Tempe nodded, "yes."

"Do you remember the game we played?" Russ asked.

"Marco Polo."

"That's right. I'd say 'marco' and you'd say 'polo' and I could find you." Russ began to speak a little more strongly, hoping that this idea would work. "When I get out of class, I'll come to your class and call 'marco' and then you say 'polo' and I can find you, alright?"

"I guess," Tempe replied tentatively.

"And you'll know you won't be alone," Russ continued. "I'll come over during recess and say it, and you'll know that I'm still here for you, right? And then as soon as your class is done you'll go to the after school program, which is right down the hall from my classroom. And as soon as I'm done I'll come get you and we'll go home, alright?"

"Alright."

Satisfied that she wasn't going to burst into tears, Russ stood up again and grabbed Tempe's hand. He walked a little faster than before, because he didn't want to be late. As soon as he got to Tempe's kindergarten room, he knelt beside her again. He only had a few minutes to make it to his class, but he thought that his teacher might understand if he explained why he was a little late. Because he knew that if the choice was between taking care of Tempe and being late, he'd chose the first. After all, his dad had given him very clear instructions.

Gently unwrapping Tempe's fingers from his own, Russ saw her begin to tear up again. "Hey, hey, remember what I said, right?" he asked.

Tempe nodded.

"You'll be just fine, I promise." Russ said. He really needed to run.

Tempe nodded slightly again, and Russ stood up to go. Tempe didn't reach for him, but he knew she was still upset. He took a few steps away, but then turned back. "Marco," he called softly.

Tempe brightened up a bit. "Polo," she replied.


End file.
